


New Mom

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Step-parents, professor reader, widow draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You really didn't know how Scorpius would react once he found out that his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was dating his father.





	New Mom

Nervous, you fidget around much to Draco’s annoyance. 

“Stay still.” 

“I’m sorry I don’t think I can.” You whimper and look up at him with worry. “Wh-What if he doesn’t like me?” 

Softening a margin, Draco holds your hand intending to comfort you. “He likes you already. Besides, I don’t know of any guy who doesn’t like you.” 

That doesn’t relieve you in the least. “What if he thinks I’m trying to replace Astoria? Oooohhhh maybe we should wait a little bit longer. Maybe another month or two? Yeah. That sounds good!” 

Before you could flee, Draco tightens his hold on your hand. “No (y/n). It’s now or never. Can’t let you ditching this time. I allowed it last time because I thought he wasn’t ready yet. Now is the time (y/n). Don’t you want to be part of my family?” His question is laced with hurt and a little bit of uneasiness. 

“Of course I do!” You quickly say, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. “But Scorpius might not. . . I know how much he loved his mother.” Sinking into the couch you turn your face away. “There might not be room for another motherly figure.” 

“(y/n).” He whispers, beckoning you to meet his gaze. 

You couldn’t do so, agonizing over how his son would receive you. It had been something you feared for a long time. Even when you first started dating Draco. It was quite the surprise when he came up to you one day in the Ministry. 

It had been a year since the death of his wife Astoria and in that time you did all you could to comfort him as a friend. Neither of you had been close during your own school years. Yes you had been in the same year and even the same house as Draco, but because of him being the bully of the school you didn’t really care for him or any of your other house mates. Of course not all of them were bad. You had to get to the younger ones before they were corrupted by Draco and his gang; or worse, their own pureblood parents. You were a confidant of sorts in those days. The younger Slytherins would go to you when they were troubled, conflicted by what they’re parents were teaching them and the beliefs of the school. It was one of the main factors why you decided to become a teacher at Hogwarts. You hated how pure blood parents drilled into their children their own bigoted mentality. That’s what gave rise to Voldemort’s power in the first place. That’s why you couldn’t stand Draco Malfoy. He was the entitled pure blood that you warned the younger ones about. And of course because of your defiance against his rein you were often of target of not only his wrath but of Pansy’s as well. Because of being Draco’s girlfriend, she had become the leader of the female Slytherins by proxy. You couldn’t be bothered by their pettiness. Your high sense of morality garnered you friends in other houses as well as allies. Many had the preconceived notion that all Slytherins were fucked up like Malfoy and Salazar Slytherin. You proved to many that that was not so. To the dismay of your own house, Harry Potter became a friend of your’s. That added to the list of reasons why Draco vehemently went after you. Incredibly malicious was his treatment toward you, you even dreaded going back to your own common room. He always tried to make your life hell. Despite him having treated you so poorly you began to worry about him toward the last few years at Hogwarts. He had changed dramatically, you noticed how sullen and sunk in his gray eyes had become; how thinner he looked. Pallor becoming waxen in sheen. As much as you didn’t want to you were concerned about him. It so happened that you weren’t the only one who had noticed this. When you voiced your concern to Harry he said that he thought Draco looked different as well. He also confided in you his theory on how Draco might be a Death Eater. You didn’t want to believe it at first. In fact you flat out got angry with him, yelling at him that he only accused Draco because he was a Slytherin. You thought Harry was different, that he didn’t think like that anymore. Harry pleaded with you, saying that wasn’t it but you had stormed off without another word to him. One day however you found Draco all alone in the basement common room. He looked exceptionally tired, weary to where he sank into the couch. Eyes closed and hands folded in front of him you saw something black peeking out on his forearms where his sleeve had rolled up. Your stomach felt like it had suddenly become stuffed with lead. 

_At your presence his eyes had abruptly snapped open. He glared at you and quickly rolls down his sleeves. “What are you looking at?”_

_Slowly you blink. What were you feeling? You should’ve been annoyed at the tone he took with you. You shouldn’t even had cared about his shabby appearance. But you did. You found yourself pitying him. Instead of ignoring him and going to your room you dig through your bag and find your last chocolate frog. You stare at it for a moment before throwing it at him. Draco catches it, looking more confused than ever when he sees what it is. He’s about to snarl something out before you interrupt him._

_“Shut up and just take it.” You snap and turn to go to your room._

That one offer of mercy you showed him did not go forgotten. After that you’d catch him looking your way but not with the contempt that you once found in his clouded eyes. And it proved more so during the Battle of Hogwarts. While many Slytherins were confined in the basement you joined your fellow classmates and teachers in fighting the Death Eater. During one duel you were helping the younger students get away while several Death Eaters swarmed around you. Despite being scared you knew that if you went out like this you wouldn’t have mind too much. You’d die knowing you’d helped others escape. You’d die knowing that at least one Slytherin today wouldn’t be aiding Voldemort in his tyrannical pursuit of absolute dominance. People would know that not all Slytherins were inherently evil. The thought made you smile as you saw a flash of green aimed at you that you weren’t able to deflect. But another alarming flash of red retaliated and collided with the jade stream, pushing it back; away from you. Disarming your other opponents before looking to see who had aided you, Draco Malfoy stands looking more haggard than every. You’re quite alarmed at the turn of events, having discovered Draco was indeed working for Voldemort. Why was he helping you now? 

_He looks at you from the corner of his eye. “Go. Now.”_

_“But-”_

_Like what you had snapped at him a year ago he barks out “Shut up and go!”_

_Figuring that no other Death Eater would hurt him you flee to find where you were needed elsewhere._

Many of your friends died that day. Young lives snuffed out far before their time. It haunted you how you could’ve been among the list of the dead had it not been for Malfoy. Him and his family disappeared for quite a while. It always bothered you that you never really thanked him for saving your life. You didn’t think you’d ever see him again and your life soon became distracted as you were hired to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher under Headmistress McGonagall. Barely two years after the battle you found yourself back at your true home: Hogwarts. McGonagall herself had sent you an owl, asking you to take the position. You had been skeptical at first, everyone knew of the curse that position had. Once you were there nothing strange seemed to happen. Perhaps with the death of Voldemort it had disappeared. Not long after you had made a quick visit to the Ministry of Magic to speak with a colleague when you bump into an older Draco. That fine hair of his slicked back making him almost resemble his father. It was such a shock that you simply stared at him for the longest time until he spat out in an oddly friendly manner: 

_“What are you looking at?”_

That’s when you rekindled your connection with him. You grew closer to Draco, helping him get through tough times and defending him when people would give him a hard time about his past. You truly did become his friend. So much so that he introduced you to the woman who would become his wife. You got along well with Astoria, although not quite as well as you did with Draco, but well enough. She was perfect for him and you couldn’t have been happier for them when they got married. Even more you were ecstatic when Draco came bounding to you with great news. He would be a dad. And thus, Scorpius Malfoy was brought into the world. A small bundle in your arms as you cooed and adored him. Astoria would smile at the sight, but there was something sad about it. This didn’t go past you. Of course Draco had told you how difficult the pregnancy and birth had been on her. 

From there on began the end for Astoria. 

Her death, you were sure, would’ve killed Draco had it not been for his son. It was hard enough having a mourning Draco show up at your doorstep with his small son in tow. Big gray eyes so much like his father looking at you with complete sorrow that you never knew a child that young could possess. Poor Scorpius had just started school too. You liked Scorpius overall but in class he was an extremely pleasant student. You were after all somewhat of an aunt to him. Apart from school he was always ecstatic when you visited the Malfoy household. 

The normally smiling boy was gone, replaced by someone who had aged incredibly. You’d comfort them as much as you could; making sure they were fed and groomed and when they didn’t want to go back to an empty house you’d allow them to spend the night at your house. Anything that would possibly make the transition easier. You supposed that’s how it started. You grew closer to Draco in his grief. After a while you noticed that he began acting differently, even looking at you oddly. Then very abruptly he stopped speaking to you. That struck you. Scorpius however was still happily talking to you, not indicating what caused the sudden shift with his father. 

One day after class Scorpius and his friend, none other than Albus Severus Potter himself, were helping you out in cleaning the room a bit. As Albus went to the other side of the room to push the tables back to where they once had been you decide to ask Scorpius about his father. 

_“Is everything alright back home?”_

_Pale eyebrows scrunch with confusion. “Yeah? Why?”_

_“Your father has been giving me the cold shoulder. Normally I receive an owl from him about twice a month. None came this month or last month. I thought perhaps he wasn’t feeling well. Merlin knows when he’s stressed is when he writes to me the most.” With the flick of your wand you have several pieces of broken glass swirl into the air then dive to the trash can._

_“Beats me.” Scorpius shrugged. “I’ll ask him if everything is alright.”_

_You wouldn't simply rely on a child though. You were an adult and had to take matters into your own hands. At the end of the day you Apparated to the Malfoy manor much to Draco's shock as you suddenly appeared in his living room._

_"(y/n)! What the bloody hell are you doing?! Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?!"_

_"You know what I should but something has been bothering me for quite a while." You walk around the living room, index finger poking at your chin. "I found it odd when I didn't get an owl from you. You're always dedicated to writing me, especially when there's something wrong. Want to tell me what's going on?" You had half expected that haughty looking face of his to appear and for him to deny everything. Instead he's looking down at his expensive shoes with a heavy blush that burned brightly on his pale cheeks. "Draco?"_

_His hands run over his face as he still refuses to look at you._

_"Hey. . . What's wrong?" You kneel in front of him and gently take his hands into your's and bring them down to unshield his face._

_"I. . ." Draco's pale gray eyes waver when he concentrates them on you. "I love you."_

_Staring you slowly break out in a smile and a small laugh. "Is that what this is all about?"_

_"Don't laugh." He mutters and pulls his hands away from you._

_"Hey, it's okay. I love you too."_

_You didn't know why he looked so surprised, but it made you laugh all the same at his expression. "Why are you so shocked?"_

_"I. . . well. . . because of how I acted when we were younger. . ."_

_"That was years ago! You've changed a lot since then. You grew up. You really think I'd hold your younger self against you? You beautiful dummy."_

_Draco scowls at you, still blushing. There's a certain sdaness in those gray eyes of his. "I just, it still doesn't feel right. Feels like I'm betraying Astoria."_

_Softening you take his hand again and give it a small kiss. "Draco, I know you love Astoria. She was your wife and gave you such a wonderful life and child. You take your time."_

_He shakes his head and cups your face. "I don't want to." Draco kisses you with full force._   
  
  


And that had been the beginning of things. Now there you were in Draco's home, waiting for Scorpius. 

"I'm home!" 

You wanted to flee and nearly launched yourself off of the sofa before Draco pulled you back down. You wished you weren't such a chicken. You were a professor for Merlin's sake and you fought at the Battle of Hogwarts! 

Scorpius walks into the living room, broom in hand and dirt on his face. "Oh, hi (y/n)!" He grins. "I didn't know you'd be over today!" 

"Er. . . yes. Your father invited me over-" 

"We have something important to tell you. Please sit down." Draco talks over. 

His son arches a brow in confusion but obeys. "Is something wrong?" 

You shake your head. "No, not really." Trying to control the shaking in your voice your words came out faster than should be. "WellIguessitdependsonhowyoufeelaboutitIsuppose. Noteverykidwouldbeacceptingaboutit." 

"(y/n). Breathe." Draco holds your arm. 

You stop in your verbal tirade and take a deep breath. 

"Scorpius, what (y/n) was trying to say is that. . . well, we've been seeing each other for quite a while in the romantic sense." 

"You mean like dating?" 

"Yes. Exactly. We've been dating for a while and we thought that we've come to the point in our relationship where we thought it necessary to tell you. We know it might be difficult for you to accept our relationship-" 

"Geez I was wondering when you were going to tell me." Scorpius smirks and leans back into his chair. His grin is so cocky it reminds you of how Draco used to smirk in his school years. 

"What?" The two of you simultaneously ask. 

He shrugs. "I've known for a while. You may think you're sneaky dad, but you weren't doing a very good job. And the brooch on (y/n)'s cloak, that was grandma's wasn't it?" 

You blush. You knew Scorpius was a bright boy, you underestimated him. Laughing you suddenly feel yourself relax. Scorpius laughs as well, leaving Draco the only one still slightly confused. 

"And you're okay with it?" Draco tentatively asks. 

"Of course!" Scorpius smiles. "Dad, I'm happy for you. And you too (y/n)! I don't think mom would want dad with anyone else besides you. After all I'm pretty sure you're the only other woman who can put up with him." 

Now Draco blushes and grumbles. 

Scorpius stands up and gives you a hug. "Welcome to the family, mom." 

You bite down on your lip to prevent yourself from crying and wrap your arms around him. 

". . . Do I still have to call you 'professor' at school?" 

"Yes."


End file.
